


The Most Important Man

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Series: Firework Kisses [3]
Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: First time meeting the parents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian meets Burt for the first time.<br/>Part of the Firework Kisses verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Important Man

When Sebastian meets Burt for the first time, it was by accident, and boy what an accident it was. He was in the Lima Bean getting a hot chocolate for himself, coincidently daydreaming about a one Kurt Hummel. He had just turned away from the counter when he bumped into what felt like a very soft brick wall; his drink tipped forward and onto what turned out to be a very intimidating looking man who was now cursing and pulling his now very soaked shirt away from his body. Sebastian grimaced when he saw the tell-tale sign of first degree burning starting to show on the man’s hand where had had probably put up his arm in self-defense.

Sebastian cursed his bad luck and grabbed a stack of napkins, shoving them at the man and apologizing profusely as he tried to help wash some of the liquid off when he realized he was basically rubbing this man’s chest. He grimaced and took his arm away before diving into his bag for some aloe and offering it to the man who had begun chuckling at him. Sebastian stared at the man who had quirked an eyebrow at him, almost familiar in a sense but he just shrugged it off. Checking his watch he realized that he was running behind and if he wanted to make it to class on time he would have to leave right then. He apologized to the man again who hadn’t been able to get a word in edgewise before running out the door and out of sight.

* * *

A week later Sebastian finds himself at the Lima Bean again right behind the man he had spilled his drink on the previous week. The man laughed at the memory and offered to buy Sebastian his drink that day; Sebastian immediately refused before the man said it was no problem and to just let the guy who was in the way buy him a drink. After relenting and making sure the man hadn’t been flirting with him, he accepted and got himself a hot chocolate supreme much to the mans surprise. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at that and the man just told him, “From my experience I just thought you would be a coffee drinker.” Sebastian shrugged at that and said goodbye, perhaps he would see the man again.

The man starts going to the Lima Bean daily and he and Sebastian hit it off. Sebastian never learns the mans name and prefers to call him sir anyway for no particular reason other than respect. The two actually manage to have meaningful conversations and Sebastian thinks it’s nice to have someone other than his parents take an interest in what is going on in his life.

Today, the two were discussing Sebastian’s plans for college when he brings up Kurt, he pauses mid sentence to check if the man is actually a homophobe but when he doesn’t Sebastian just keeps on talking, “I want to go to NYU for pre-med, but I’m not quite sure I can get in.”

“Why do you want to go to New York?” The man asks him curiously and takes a sip of his coffee.

Sebastian blushes and rubs the back of his neck unconsciously, “Actually there’s this boy there and I just really want to be closer to him.”

The man smiles and nods his head, “Young love, hey?”

Sebastian sputters a bit, swallowing some of the hot chocolate in his mouth before leaning forward in his seat a bit, “Yeah, I guess you could say that. He just really means a lot to me and it’s just one of those times when I just really want to be closer to him so that I can get to know him better. You know?”

The man chuckled and started pulling on his jacket, “You know, you and my son have a lot in common. If you didn’t have a boyfriend, I could probably introduce you two.”

Sebastian smiles but waves him off, “Nice gesture, but I’m probably too far gone to even notice any other man.”  

* * *

It’s just before spring break when Sebastian comes into the coffee shop distressed. Kurt had just got off the phone with him in tears; apparently his father had prostate cancer and since they upped the chemo the man was starting to get weaker.

The old man in the coffee shop reached across the table and squeezed Sebastian’s hand tightly, “He’s going to be okay, you know. From what you’ve told me, they caught it early.”

Sebastian nodded and looked up at the man who was looking slightly weaker, “Are you okay, sir?”

“Don’t you worry about me, my son worries enough for the both of us.” The man smiled, the corner of his eyes crinkling and Sebastian swore he caught something playfully familiar in them before shaking it out of his mind.

* * *

One time he meets the man in the coffee shop is slightly after he and Kurt had worked out their differences and were hopefully going steady as the kids called it these days. Sebastian bounded into the coffee shop and sat next to the him, a slight bounce in his step and a glow on his face. The man raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing and offered the hot chocolate towards the younger boy, “What’s got your underwear all bunched up?"

Sebastian grinned, “It’s the boy I’ve been talking about! We’re finally going out!”

The elder smiled at him, “I’m glad, you two really deserve each other.”

* * *

Sebastian comes racing into the shop when he gets his NYU acceptance letter, and the two open it up together. In celebration he had hugged the man and thanked him for all the advice he had given him before telling him that he would be spending the summer in Paris before moving out to New York to surprise his boyfriend. The man just smiles and tells him to have a great time. Sebastian then pulled out a silver Rolex watch and handed it to the man who tried to object, “Don’t be stupid, I don’t need any fancy gifts. Just helping out the younger generation is a good enough gift for me.”

“Please sir, it will let me sleep so much better at night if you just accept it. You can ever sell it if you want but please just take it.” Sebastian begged him. The man relented but accepted the watch and put it onto his wrist.  

* * *

“But Kurt, what if your father hates me?” Sebastian whines as Kurt drags him up the driveway towards his parents house.

They stop in front of the doorway and ring the doorbell before Kurt turns toward Sebastian and fixes his tie, “Don’t be silly, my dads going to love you and it’s going to be a great Christmas dinner.” Carole opens the door and ushers the two in and out of the cold, offering to take their jackets.  
  
Once settled in, Kurt begins to look around anxiously, “Carole, where’s my dad?”

“Burt’s in the kitchen dear, he said he wanted to try making a pie. Why, is everything okay?” Carole asks curiously.

Finn stands up from the couch where he and his girlfriend had been sitting, conversing with his grandparents and announces that he’ll go grab Burt because it’ll be so good to see the rejection cross his face when he realizes who Sebastian is. Kurt scowls and turns to Sebastian who has paled slightly, “Your father is going to hate me.”

“Finn is just being a monkey’s ass, dear.” Kurt’s grandmother says from her chair, “But is completely harmless, I assure you. He doesn’t even know how to wield a gun.”

Somebody coughs from behind them and the pair turn around. Kurt jumps up from the couch and hugs the man in question tightly before pulling back, “Dad, there is someone very important for you to meet.”

Sebastian gapes from his place on the couch and just stares mindlessly at the man who was currently grinning at Sebastian and simultaneously wiping his hands on the apron he was wearing. Burt coughed loudly, “Well are you going to give me a hug or what?”

Sebastian jumps up from the couch and hugs Burt as tight as he can, “You knew the whole time, didn’t you?”

Burt laughs heartily as Sebastian pulls back to glare at him, “Of course I did, who do you think I am?”

“Wait a minute,” Kurt began, “you two know each other?”

“This is the boy from the coffee shop I was telling you about Kurt. The one that kept gushing about the guy he had a crush on.” Burt explained, he walked over to the tv stand and grabbed his watch, sliding the sleek metal onto his wrist. Sebastian eyed it carefully, exchanging a sly smile with his boyfriends father.

“I can’t believe neither of you told me.” Kurt huffed out.

“Well I didn’t exactly know, Kurt.” Sebastian admonished.

“What really matters is that we’ve already met and bonded so let’s just enjoy Christmas.” Burt said.

The group turned slightly as a loud bang sounded throughout the house and two people in white parkas marched in. The woman took down her hood and smiled at everyone, “I’ve brought pudding!”

“Can’t have a good Christmas dinner without pudding!” The man exclaimed, pulling down his hood as well.

“And the Smythe’s have arrived.” Sebastian groaned.

Kurt leaned up and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, smiling coyly as he pulled away. Fireworks exploded between the two as Kurt grabbed his hand, “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
